Perfectly Fine
by ShulesFan99
Summary: It's the day after Juliet was abducted by Yin and everyone seems to think that she isn't fine. Of course she isn't, but they don't have to know that. But in order for her to actually be fine, she has to learn to accept help from others. Will she do that or is she going to be haunted by Yin for the rest of her life? Post 'Mr Yin Presents...' Minor swearing in some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I wrote this a while ago but I promised myself that I wouldn't post it unless it was completely done. But then I decided against it. I know I'll probably regret it since I'm kind of stuck (again). **

**This story is about how Juliet deals with the things that happened in 'Mr Yin Presents...'. I know, I know, there are about 500 stories about it already but I can't help it. I love that episode! But this fanfic doesn't have anything to do with my first fanfic which also is about 'Mr Yin Presents...'. No relation what so ever!**

**I wrote the thoughts in _Italic_ just so you know. **

**Enjoy!**

"O'Hara, please sit down." Chief Vick said and sat down at her desk.

Juliet sat down and threw a glance at the Chief and then locked her eyes on a spot a few inches beside the Chief's chin.

"First of all, I want to say that I'm really glad you're fine. Now I suggest you go home and rest. I'll call the department psychologist and..."

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone." Juliet interrupted. She cleared her throat and finally looked at the Chief.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm perfectly capable of going back to work tomorrow."

The Chief stared at her for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Juliet wouldn't accept any outside help, but she hoped Juliet would at least stay home for a few days.

"I just need to sleep tonight and I'll come in to work tomorrow."

She kept repeating it to herself as if it would make her better.

"You're not coming to work tomorrow. O'Hara, you went through something traumatic. It's okay if you don't want to talk to a psychologist but I'm suggesting a temporary reassignment for a while."

Juliet kept shaking her head no. She didn't want to be alone in an unfamiliar environment.

"I can't be alone." She said and hated how she sounded. Like a scared child.

"I have to be here, with everyone..." Her voice drifted off and she kept her eyes focused on the fish ornament on Chief Vick's desk. After a few minutes of silence, Karen stood up.

"Okay, well." She said with a defeated sigh.

"If you don't have anything to add, I'll see you tomorrow."

She waited until Juliet stood up too and then followed her out.

"Tomorrow." Chief Vick said with a nod and then retreated back into her office. Juliet nodded and went to her desk. She quickly opened her drawer and pulled out a couple of files and her chap-stick and stuffed them in her bag. She didn't notice Lassiter hurrying to her desk and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Lassiter muttered.

"What did the Chief say?"

"Nothing. I'm going home to sleep tonight and I'll see you tomorrow." Juliet answered avoiding his eyes, because she knew that he had the same thing in mind as the Chief. She hung her bag over her shoulder.

Lassiter opened his mouth but closed it again. He knew that Juliet didn't want to be treated any different from before, but at the same time Yin still wasn't caught and he knew by the way she flinched when somebody touched her that she was terrified of him coming back and finishing what he started.

"You need a ride?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'll just take my car."

She said goodbye to Carlton and checked her desk one last time to see if she had forgotten something (She didn't want to have to come back here again until tomorrow).

She walked to her car, opened the car-door and sat down. Taking deep breaths she started the car and drove home.

Back at the station, Lassiter stood by the window and watched as Juliet's car turned the corner and disappeared. When he saw Chief Vick coming out from the lady's room, he stopped her and said:

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Chief Vick nodded and opened the door to her office, stepped back to let Lassiter in, and sat down herself. She looked at him questioningly as he contemplated on how he would say what he wanted to say.

"What happened to O'Hara? I thought she was taking a few days off."

"I tried." The Chief said tiredly.

"She wouldn't listen and kept insisting on coming here tomorrow."

"You're just gonna let her?" Lassiter burst out.

Chief Vick raised her eyebrows and Lassiter apologized quickly.

"Look, detective O'Hara wants to pretend nothing ever happened and I'm going to let her do that for a while. I'll give her easy work and your job is to recognize when she really needs time off, and then I will reassign her. It's our best approach." She added when she saw Lassiter's concerned look.

He thought for a moment. Maybe it was the best way. O'Hara's mind worked like his when it came to things like this. She didn't want to show any weakness and he admired that, even though it annoyed him at times.

"Thank you." He said and stood up from his chair.

"Detective." Chief Vick said before he got out of the room. He turned around.

"Take care of her." Lassiter nodded. He intended to.

Juliet sat on the couch in her apartment and stared at the television in front of her. It wasn't on but she didn't notice. When she had come in to her home, the first thing she did was to check all the rooms and turning on all the lights. Then she locked the door and secured the windows. After making sure everything was safe, she had sat down on the comfortable sofa, without taking of her coat or shoes and just stared. She usually liked to think about her day when she came home, but today her mind just wasn't working. Half an hour later, she finally stood up and went into the bathroom to take a hot bath. When she finally got into the tub, the water was hot but she just felt numb. She didn't feel anything. All of the emotions seemed to have disappeared with the tears she had shed on the clock tower. Right then she had felt numb too, but that dumb EMT had made the feelings come back in floods. Then she had felt every emotion known to man.

Stress, relief, sadness, tiredness and about a dozen more. But then Carlton had come and pulled her into a hug when her mask cracked and fell on the ground in a thousand pieces. Or it felt like that anyway. Now she just wanted to cry... or not. She didn't know what she wanted. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall behind her. She just sat there and felt completely empty. After a while she got up, dried herself and changed into a pair of flannel pants and a tank top.

All of a sudden a shrill sound made her jump. Her eyes zoomed around the room until she realized that it was the doorbell. She stood frozen for a moment but then she heard someone outside the door.

"O'Hara! O'Hara! Are you in there?"

She almost laughed when she recognized the voice. She jogged to the front door and unlocked it. Carlton was standing outside looking slightly panicked for a second but his looks changed when he saw her.

"O'Hara. I've been calling you for an hour but you didn't pick up the phone."

"I was taking a bath, and I think my phone died. Come in."

She stepped aside to let him in.

"How are you?" He asked awkwardly when he sat down on the sofa.

"Fine." Juliet answered shortly. Why was he here? The last thing she wanted to do now was to talk to someone. She just wanted to watch some stupid television program until she fell asleep.

Carlton repositioned his legs and looked at Juliet's frame. She was staring stubbornly at her knees, and she kept biting her lip.

_She always does that when she's concentrating or nervous_, he thought to himself.

"So." He said and cleared his throat. Juliet looked up at him.

"You hungry?"

Juliet looked at him confused. She didn't expect him to talk about food. She thought he was here on the Chief's orders.

"Yeah. I guess. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Do you want to order something or go out?"

He was expecting her to join him for dinner. Or was it lunch? Juliet threw a glance at the clock and confirmed that it was an early dinner. Which meal it was however, she didn't know if his assumption was sweet or annoying. Was she even hungry?

"O'Hara." Lassiter said to bring her back from her wandering thoughts.

"Sorry. We can order some food." She said to answer his question.

They decided on some pizza and Lassiter ordered on his phone while Juliet went to find some Tylenol. She was starting to get a throbbing headache and that was one thing more than she could handle today.

Carlton finished his call and came back into the living-room.

"What's that?" He asked when he saw her swallowing two tablets.

"Tylenol." She answered.

Carlton didn't ask any questions. He guessed she had a headache given the amount of stress she had been in, not to mention the fact that she'd been drugged when she was kidnapped. He looked over at Juliet again and noticed that she was trying to say something. Her mouth was opening and closing like she was figuring out what she wanted to say but changing her mind.

Finally she spoke.

"How did you know where I was?" Her voice came out so quietly that he almost didn't hear it.

She cleared her throat and said, with a stronger voice this time.

"How did you find me?"

Lassiter debated with himself for a while. What did she mean?

"You know how we found you, O'Hara." He didn't know what she meant.

Juliet fumbled with her fingers and felt tears burning in her eyes.

"I-I don... I don't know. I just..." She felt so confused. Why did she ask that?

She felt the tears coming back and she furiously kept drying her eyes with her sleeve.

Carlton moved towards her on the couch.

"O'Hara..." He put his hand over her fidgeting fingers.

She started to feel like she couldn't breathe and started gasping for her breath.

"Stop it. Stop it." She kept repeating to herself in a whisper.

"What?" Lassiter asked, but a second later Juliet opened her mouth and a sob escaped her lips.

She quickly covered her face to silence her sobbing.

Lassiter winced. He put his hand on her shoulder and moments later, Juliet leaned in his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her tremble every time she sobbed.

For a long time, Lassiter sat on the couch with a crying Juliet in his arms.

"Hey. It's okay." He said softly when he heard Juliet started to gasp for her breath again.

"I'm sorry." Juliet cleared her throat.

"Want to watch something on TV?" Carlton asked with his arm still around Juliet's shoulders.

She didn't move, so Carlton picked up the remote and started scanning through the channels. He finally settled on 'Bones' and sat back while Juliet moved closer to him. At the end of the episode, the door knocked. Carlton realized it had to be the pizza delivery and went to sit up, but felt Juliet's weight beside him. He looked over to see her sleeping. He carefully put a pillow under her head and went to open the door. After he payed for the food, he got two plates and carefully shook Juliet to make her wake up.

"Hmm..." Was the only audible thing Carlton could recognize. Her head was buried in the pillow and she had pulled a blanket over herself.

"The pizza's here." Carlton said.

Juliet inhaled sharply and sat up, her hair looking like a bird's nest. Carlton chuckled at her and handed her a slice of pizza. They ate their food in silence and when they were done, Juliet convinced Carlton to leave. He reluctantly did, but the minute the door was locked, Juliet regretted it. She put on some music to cover up the silence and went into her bedroom to get some more sleep.

She turned off the lamp and pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Suddenly she heard a bang outside her window. Seconds later, Juliet was sitting in her bed with her gun pointed at the window. She saw a shadow and was just about to pull the trigger, when she saw that the 'kidnapper' was a cat who was hiding from the rain. Juliet took a few trembling breathes and put her hand on her heart to slow it down.

"Calm down. Pull yourself together. It's just a dumb cat." She said to herself. She tried to lay back down on the bed, but every sound and shadow became Yin so a few minutes later, she found herself back in the living-room on the couch. She tucked herself in and put her gun next to her on the coffee table. As she jumped when the air conditioner turned on, she said to herself:

"This is going to be a long night."

**Now that wasn't so bad, or was it? Please do what you do best and let me know what you think! I don't know when the next chapter will come but I'm working on it. It's just the end of school term and I have to finish everything, and that includes writing a song on the piano! I mean come on, I'm not Mozart or Vivaldi! My teacher seems to think I am (She's going to be so disappointed!). Anyways back to Psych! Again if you have ANY ideas at all, please tell me! Until next time/ShulesFan99  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Good news, I have written five chapters on this story! I just wanted to say that this chapter may have some grammar/spelling mistakes because I can't find the button that does the spell/grammar check :-) No really, I don't know where it is. There's some new layout for me and I don't know what I did with it.**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

When Lassiter walked into the station, the last person he expected to be sitting at her desk, was there.

"O'Hara? What are you doing here?" He was getting angry with her.

"It's six am!"

Juliet looked up from the file she was reading. She had bags under her eyes, but stubbornly kept her gaze at Lassiter.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here and do some good. Want to help?"

She tried desperately to sound normal and not like she hadn't slept for the past two nights.

"No, I don't want to help! O'Hara, did you even sleep last night?" He didn't know what to do with her.

"It's not important. If you don't want to help, please leave me alone."

Lassiter wanted to say something, but decided that he didn't want to argue with her. He opened his mouth again, closed it and went to get a cup of coffee.

An hour later when Chief Vick walked into the station, Juliet hurried of to the bathroom. She didn't want the Chief to give a lecture about sleep. She went in, locked the door and sat down on the toilet-seat.

"_What am I doing?_" She asked herself.

"_I'm that much of a coward that I'm not even going to face my boss_?"

The door outside opened and Juliet quickly pulled up her legs so nobody could see that she was in there. For ten minutes, she sat there. She leaned her elbow on her knee, but what she didn't realize was that her leg had fallen asleep. She slipped off the toilet seat and fell onto the floor.

"Ouch!."

"O'Hara?"

Juliet sighed. The only person she didn't want to meet was now knocking on the stall door.

"I..I'm okay."

"You sure? Open the door"

Juliet reached for the lock and turned it. The door swung open and Chief Vick stood behind it.

Juliet quickly stood up and tried to gather herself. She cleared her throat and said:

"Um...Hi Chief."

"O'Hara." The Chief greeted with a nod.

"May I ask what you were doing in there?"

Juliet quickly tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound crazy.

"Nothing Chief. Excuse me, I have some files I need to complete." She turned to leave, but Chief Vick grabbed her arm.

"Juliet, have you slept any last night?" Karen carefully decided to use Juliet's first name. She tried to sound more like a friend than a coworker.

"Yeah." The answer wasn't far from the truth. She had slept, just not more than half an hour.

Chief Vick looked her and Juliet quickly realized that she wasn't fooled.

"Okay, just get back to work. And O'Hara, if you're tired, go home."

Juliet nodded and went back to her desk.

After lunchtime, Juliet had accidentally fallen asleep four times. Each time, Carlton had given her a nudge to wake her up and given her a look that clearly said: 'You're tired, go home'.

And each time Juliet would straighten herself and work even harder and faster to try to prove him wrong.

Chief Vick was observing them from her desk in her office. Each time Lassiter had looked at Juliet, his whole face was concerned and she couldn't blame him. Juliet looked dead-tired. Her hair was sticking out from her ponytail and her pale face had dark circles under her eyes.

Karen felt sorry for her. She was so tired herself and she hadn't been strapped to a dangling chair yesterday. Juliet however...

Karen made up her mind and stood up. She walked firmly to Juliet's desk and stood there until Lassiter gave Juliet another nudge and her head flew up from her arms.

"Oh, sorry Chief. I-I was just..."

"O'Hara. Go home. You're done for today." Karen kept her voiced firm and cold. She had learned from experience that this voice often got good results.

Juliet opened her mouth to argue, but closed it without saying anything. She bowed her head. After a few seconds she looked up to see that Chief Vick still was standing over her. She carefully nodded and slowly began collecting her things. She kept throwing looks at the Chief, but to her disappointment she was still standing next to her.

Lassiter was sitting quietly and watching the scene in front of him. He felt so sorry for Juliet, but he agreed with Chief Vick. Juliet was tired and she needed sleep. But, he thought to himself, Juliet probably wasn't going to go to sleep when she was alone in her apartment. When Juliet was done, he started packing his things too.

"Where are you going?" Juliet asked him.

"I'm coming with you." He answered matter of factly.

"No, you're not. You're tired, just go home and rest. I'll be fine." She sounded so sure that if Carlton had his eyes closed, he would have thought she was totally fine. Of course, he knew she wasn't totally fine. But maybe she needed her space.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything."

Juliet said goodbye to him and began walking out to her car. She could feel everyone's eyes on her back. It was as if they felt sorry for her. She's not a coward. Or maybe she was... She was beginning to feel like she had done the night before. All her thoughts were swimming in her head and she almost felt light-headed. Maybe she needed to take some time off.

She drove for about half an hour before realizing what she was doing. She parked outside an old cafe and was so focused on her own things, she didn't notice the blue Toyota echo that was parked on the other side of the road.

"Shawn! I'm not ordering the 'Valentine's day special' just so you can eat the pineapple in the dessert! Besides Valentine's day was almost two weeks ago!"

"Gus, why not? I ordered it the last time and you loved the heart shaped crab cakes, which you didn't let me eat by the way. And..." Shawn opened his mouth to continue but stopped when he saw Juliet sitting at the far end of the cafe, just staring out the window.

"Dude." He said and nudged Gus. "Come on." They quickly took their jackets and Gus' pharmaceutical bag and made their way to Juliet's table.

"Hi Jules!" Shawn said while they both sat down. He gave her his famous smile that usually made Juliet melt. She looked up and tried to give them her normal smile,but failed miserably.

"Oh, hi guys. What's up?"

Gus picked up the menu and starting looking through it.

"Not much. I have a meeting with my boss after lunch to discuss some new clients."

Juliet frowned.

"You still work at the pharmaceutical company? I thought you quit when you started working in 'Psych'."

"Someone has to pay for everything Shawn does right?" Gus said and gave Shawn an annoyed smile.

"So." Shawn said.

"Why aren't you at work?"

Juliet quickly looked down and frantically tried to come up with an excuse that didn't tell the truth.

"Um... I... There wasn't much work to do and I was tired."

Shawn immediately knew she wasn't telling the slightest bit of truth but didn't say anything. Instead he exchanged meaningful looks with Gus.

Gus looked at the clock and said, "Sorry I have to go to that meeting now." He collected his things and said goodbye to Juliet and Shawn and then walked out to his car.

After a few moments of silence, Shawn spoke up.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk." He put his hand over hers and squeezed it. She looked up for a second and looked like she was going to talk but then pulled her hand away. She laughed weakly and straightened up a bit. Shawn looked at her with pity and it was killing her.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help but I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I gotta go, do you need a ride somewhere? I know Gus has the blueberry."

Shawn realized he'd lost her for today. Damn, he should have been more careful. But instead of saying anything he nodded.

"Yeah. You're going back to the station? I have to get a check from Chief."

They began walking out when Shawn stopped.

"Oh I just have to do something. Wait for me in your car, I'll be there in a sec."

Juliet shrugged and went to her car. Shawn ran back to the counter and ordered two pineapple smoothies. He'd noticed that Juliet hadn't had any lunch and he didn't want her to stop eating. He paid for the smoothies and at the same time bought a chocolate chip cookie too.

**I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will come hopefully when I find the spell check button :-) Oh, and Merry Christmas psych-os!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year guys! This is the last day before school starts again for me. This term is the hardest in Sweden with National tests and such. So I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to write new chapters/stories. Wish me good luck! In the meantime, enjoy this chapter and please review or something! Even if you don't like my story. I don't have anyone reading my anything I write so constructive criticism is great!**

**Enjoy!**

Juliet settled in her car and threw her jacket in the back seat to make room for Shawn. She buckled her seat belt and positioned her hand under her chin while waiting for Shawn to finish whatever he was doing. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, Shawn was standing outside smiling with a paper bag and two smoothies in his hands. She smiled at him and unlocked the car door for him. He climbed in and handed her a smoothie and the bag.

"Thanks Shawn." She said and peeked inside.

"I just happen to know you're a fan of delicious flavor."

She smiled at him but didn't say anything else. Shawn drank his smoothie but Juliet just put her smoothie in the cup holder next to her and drove back to the station. She dropped him off at the station and debated if she should go inside and finish some paperwork but when she saw the Chief's shadow in the window, she decided that it probably wasn't a good idea so she drove home.

At the SPBD station, Shawn was waiting outside Chief Vick's office. He stared wishfully at the snacks table where an officer was putting out donuts. He was just about to go and get one, when the door opened and Lassiter came out.

"Lassie my friend! How are you?" Shawn walked up to the angry looking detective and gave him a hug.

"Spencer, let me go. I have work to do." He watched as Lassiter sat down at his desk and started working, and then remembered why he was here and knocked on Chief Vick's door. He waited until he heard a "come in" and opened the door.

"Hi Mr Spencer. What can I do for you?" Chief Vick looked up from her computer.

"Please, sit down."

Shawn sat down in the chair Chief Vick was pointing at and wondered how he would continue.

He glanced at Chief Vick who was sitting with her hands clutched in front of her.

"Um... It's Jules. I talked to her today and, I don't know, I just feel like something is wrong." He opened his mouth to say something else but then decided against it.

Chief Vick thought for a minute and then said, "She wants to continue working. I tried talking to her but she's a stubborn person." Chief Vick added with a smile.

"I have already talked to Detective Lassiter and he is going to make sure she doesn't wear herself out."

Shawn nodded and straightened out his legs. He stood up and nodded again before giving Chief a smile and saying, "Yes Chief. I actually came here for a certain check I was promised."

Chief Vick shook her head and opened a drawer and pulled out a rectangular paper.

Finally home, Juliet was bored. She didn't have any work with her and she wasn't hungry so she couldn't cook something. Now she was sitting on her couch flipping through the channels on the TV without actually watching anything. All that was on her mind was Why? _Why did this happen? Why did Yin and Yang do this? Why did they attack her? _And foremost:_ Why couldn't she bounce back like she always had before?_

Juliet took off her high-heeled shoes, went into her bedroom and pulled an old t-shirt and pajama pants from under her pillow. She changed her clothes quickly and then stretched out on the bed and pulled the covers over herself. If she couldn't do anything useful and everything she could think of was stupid questions with even more stupid answers, she could at least try to sleep a bit.

She closed her eyes only to open them ten minutes later. She sat up and rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes again. Once she did that she felt how tired she really was, but she just couldn't sleep. She desperately tried to will her mind to think about something else than that night on the clock-tower. Anything else would be great. But somehow every time she let herself relax her mind, Yin's covered face popped up and she was dangling with her feet on top of the tower. Was she ever going to forget it? Juliet started to seriously question what everyone had been trying to tell her.

_Everything is going to be fine._

No it wasn't. Everything was not going to be fine. If it was she should be starting to feel normal again. She had heard, hell, she knew people that had been going through worse things and had been okay the two days after. But it seemed like the harder she tried to forget, the stronger the images became engraved in her mind. She finally leaned back on her pillow and pulled the covers back on. Shifting once or twice to get in a more comfortable position, she told herself,

"O'Hara, pull yourself together. Just go to sleep." And fifteen minutes later, she fell asleep.

"_You know, I really wish I didn't have to do this."_

_Yin laughed softly and secured the rope around her wrists. _

_Juliet trembled so bad but she tried to keep herself calm. The tears she felt burning her eyes a few minutes ago, were gone. Instead her eyes felt dry and were stinging. _

"_You're a cop O'Hara. You're suppose to be brave and protect innocent people. Well, you did. You told Shawn to save Abigail." She tried desperately to build up the courage to be the cop she dreamed of being when she was younger. Her speech to herself worked until she mentioned Shawn and Abigail. She liked him. A lot. It killed her that she couldn't tell him that. It killed her every time she saw Shawn and Abigail together, they looked genuinely happy when they looked at each other. She was so in her own mind that she had almost forgotten about Yin. Unfortunately Yin noticed that too because he pulled her by the hair so her head was forced back. Juliet forced herself to look at the buildings in front of her. She could feel his breathe on her face as he spoke._

"_You miss him don't you? Unfortunately he can't come for you Missy." He chuckled and continued,_

"_No, you told Shawn to save Abigail instead. I bet he's looking for her right now. I'm sorry I have to go, I'd hate to miss the action. Not that things here aren't going to get interesting." He laughed again and stepped away from Juliet. She heard him do something behind her and she was certain she was going to drop any second, but she was confused when she heard his steps fade away. _

"_This is it. I'm dying." She tried to get a bit of fresh air but her mouth was covered by a gag. She couldn't breathe. She gasped and tried to calm herself but all she could think of was how the SBPD would find her. Probably on the ground with broken bones, dead. Dead, she was going to die. She could feel her heart pulsating with the clock behind her. Suddenly she heard something in the distance. It sounded like sirens. She stretched her neck and saw cruisers racing towards the clock-tower. Or, she assumed the cars were racing. From where she was it looked like the cars were creeping towards her. Everything felt like slow-motion to her. Suddenly she felt something tugging behind her. The rope that was keeping her from falling down, was slowly letting go. Thread by thread, the rope was falling apart. Before she could even turn her head, the rope snapped and she fell. Behind her, she could hear the voice of her partner screaming her name. Too late, he was a second too late._

**The last part was obviously a dream. The first part of the dream was what actually happened, but then Juliet's imagination takes over. Like I said before, please review. It only takes a minute and it makes me put on songs from Psych: the Musical and dance and sing along :-) Thank you! **


End file.
